


Chefe

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Chefe: (Portuguese) 1. chief, leader; 2. cook, chef;Lucy is misbehaving.





	Chefe

Lucy sneezed.  
“You were right, she does sound like a baby bird” Rufus commented without looking up from his cereals.  
Jiya smiled at her boyfriend, then turned to look at Lucy who stood near the sink with a used tissue on one hand and a cup of some orange effervescent on the other. “Are you sure you should be up?”  
“I’m good, really,” the historian said, her voice sounding funny because of her constricted nose.  
“You really don’t sound too good” Carlin observed. “I didn’t go to medical school or anything, but I do think you’ve got bad flu, Lucy”  
She let out a sigh. Or tried to. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, I’ll get your Outlander episodes downloading if you want to”  
Jiya said approaching her friend who silently rose a hand in protest before sneezing again.  
“The sound is really cute” Rufus smiled, the historian made a face.  
There was a loud noise of a door closing and shortly after some conversation was heard, along with steps.  
“Shit” Lucy muttered looking around, considering her options.  
“They’re back,” Jiya said.  
The ‘Where’s Lucy?’ question came with a heavy accent that made the techies look at the historian, who already wore a pained and guilty expression all over her face.  
“Lucy?” they heard Flynn call.  
“Over here” Jiya answered, exchanging glances with the other woman.  
When he walked into the room Garcia Flynn already had a look on his eyes that demanded explanations. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”  
“I’m fine, I was just getting one of these” she tried showing him her cup.  
Garcia kept his eyes on her paler than normal face. “Jiya?”  
“She has been here for half an hour,” the techie told the man.  
“I’m fine, really” the historian insisted.  
“My son, Mark, looked better with chickenpox than you look right now, Lucy,” Denise said as she joined them, along with Wyatt. “You really should rest”  
Flynn gave his roommate a smug look, arms crossed on his chest, waiting for her defense. He was not disappointed when none came. “Go to bed, I’ll be over with the soup soon”  
“Soup?” Preston questioned.  
“I might not be a pastry chef, but I certainly can make a soup”  
“Actually, I thought your pasta was great,” Rufus said.  
“Same” Jiya added.  
Lucy nodded at her partner.  
“Yeah, really was nice” Wyatt conceded.  
“I got it, folks. Thank you” Flynn told them. “There’ll be pasta later, but first, this lady is getting soup” his eyes were focused on Lucy once more. “Bed”  
Her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh. She made her way to the bedroom, Jiya following her. “So, which episodes do you want?”  
Flynn waited until he heard the bedroom door closing right after a sneeze.  
He turned to Denise and to the other men. “Okay, so soup and pasta?”


End file.
